


krov moyey krovi (blood of my blood)

by no_mourners_no_funerals



Series: blood | adsom OC series [1]
Category: Shades of Magic - V. E. Schwab
Genre: Conjuring of Light spoilers, F/M, i just wanted to write that, idk if it will be continued, ill just leave it here, kell and lila are life, kind of, lila bard is cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_mourners_no_funerals/pseuds/no_mourners_no_funerals
Summary: “Who the fuck are you?”***“My name is Evenya Lassvet, though I may be known to some of you as the Blind Death.”***“She’s an assassin.”***Evenya grimaced in disgust. It looked awfully like Kell’s own grimace, Lila noted.***a blindfolded woman appears on the Ghost and kills the traitor for a captain. but who is she and how is she linked to our little red antari?(no romantic relationships with my OC)





	krov moyey krovi (blood of my blood)

The Sea Serpents were good. Better than the Copper Thieves. But Lila fought viciously, thinking of Lenos’ unnecessary death. Suddenly, though, the Serpents seemed to notice something and rushed towards the other end of the ship. But Lila didn’t have time to think about it, as someone slammed her into a wall.

Jasta?

 

* * *

 

Kell jumped up onto the deck. He hoped that Rhy wouldn’t be very affected by his another near-drowning experience. Who was he fooling, though, of course he was affected. A mess on the deck made Kell turn around suddenly. The Serpents were fighting with someone, but he knew it was neither of the antari’s, nor any other person from their crew as he could spot them a little further away. So who the hell were the Serpents attacking? One of the pirates jumped to him and tried to stab him. 

“As icera.” The antari whispered, swiftly omitting the weapon and touching the man. He froze instantly.

 

* * *

 

 

They were dead. The Serpents. Half killed by them and the rest… 

Holland frowned as he examined one of the dead. 

It looked as if they killed each other! But that didn’t make any sense. He heard the thief dragging someone across the deck. He turned around. 

Jasta. 

Of course.

 

* * *

 

 

Obviously, she didn’t trust the  _ casero _ . She might not be able to see like other people, but that didn’t bother her in a slightest. She altered a bit Jasta’s view on the group. Just a few inches, nothing big. She wasn’t going to let another person die today, just because she was too slow. They were needed to stop Osaron. 

Oh, and here go her predictions. Jasta threw the knife towards Kell. 

_ So unexpected _ . 

She pushed the antari from the way of the knife and tripped Hastra, so he wouldn’t get killed. She grinned wolfishly and caught the weapon from the air, knowing where it was because of the sound it made. She jumped forward and stabbed Jasta through her heart. She turned around to the shocked group. Their magic revealed it all. Lila was surprised and hostile, Kell - surprised and suspicious, Holland - curious, Hastra had mixed feelings and Alucard wanted either stab her or burst out laughing. 

“Who the fuck are you?” Lila exclaimed.

 

* * *

“My name is Evenya Lassvet, though I may be known to some of you as the Blind Death,” she introduced herself, speaking with a heavy accent that none of the crew could quite place. 

Kell took a few steps back. He noticed that Alucard had a similar expression.

“No,” he said quietly. 

He scanned the woman’s figure. She was of average height, a few inches shorter than him. Her skin was really pale and her long black hair was solidly held out of the way by two braids. She was dressed in black, tight-fitting pants, a loose grey shirt laced up at the front and short leather gloves that reached to her wrists. Her black boots were high, laced and also made of leather. Their soles were made from rubber and were very thick. But there were two details that were the most important. Her belt buckle was made to look like an infinity symbol. And she was wearing a black blindfold. Everything matched. This could be the Blind Death and if she wasn’t, then a very good imitation. 

“And who exactly is the Blind Death?” asked Lila impatiently, looking at the woman with distrust.

It was Alucard who spoke this time.

“An assassin. There are lots of rumours of her in every country. That she can become invisible or has claws instead of fingers. That she kills for fun because she never knew anything else. That one glimpse of her eyes can kill, that’s why the blindfold. No one actually knows how much of it is true.”

Evenya grimaced in disgust at what he said. It looked awfully like Kell’s own grimace, Lila noted. 

“Yes, I am an assassin, but I don’t kill for fun. I don’t have claws and my eyes don’t kill. Majority of what you heard about me is just an exaggeration of a traumatised person’s memory.”

“So why the blindfold?” asked Kell suspiciously. 

She shrugged. 

“The easiest possible explanation. I’m blind.”

Hastra cleared his throat. 

“If I may interrupt… I think we’re slightly missing the point here.”

Holland nodded. 

“Exactly. What the hell are you doing here, Blind Death?”

Everyone looked at the woman in black. She turned around, seemingly looking at every one of them. Really, she was just reading their emotions. 

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m here to stop Osaron. And you, having three antari on board have the best chance of doing it. Also, can I have my ring back to me in one piece?”

 

* * *

 

 

They talked a bit and then Evenya excused herself. She still heard the conversations about whether they should trust her or not. During the next few hours, Evenya didn’t leave her place at the front of the boat and no one bothered her. Six hours later though, it was early morning (at least she estimated it was) when she sensed someone walking up to her. 

“Delilah Bard,” the assassin said, twirling the antari ring in her fingers. It took a bit of convincing, but she got it back at least for a while. Lila stopped beside her. 

“How did you know I was there?”

Evenya half-smiled. 

“I can feel your magic. And I’m blind so I learned to use my other senses.”

Lila nodded. They stood like that for a couple of minutes. 

“You’re hiding something, Evenya Lassvet. Something to do with Kell. I saw how you’re looking at him.”

The blind girl turned to face her with surprise on her face. 

“Well, you certainly have a sharp mind, Lila. But, yes, you’re right.”

She was quiet for a while. 

“Can I trust you not to tell him that until I will be far away?”

Lila contemplated on the option. She could have learn what the assassin was hiding and shut up about it or never know. She lost to her curiosity. She might just lie after all. 

“Yes.”

Evenya chuckled. 

“I know you’re lying. You care for Kell too deeply not to tell him. Consider it this way. If you tell him before we fight Osaron, I won’t help you. Deal?”

Lila sighed. 

“Deal.”

Evenya waved her hand. Lila looked around. 

“What did you do?”

“Shifted the electromagnetic waves. We can’t be seen or heard from the other parts of the ship.”

“You can do that?”

“I’m  _ aven  _ too. I can manipulate every element on a low level, but waves are my speciality. Light, sound, that type of the stuff.”

Lila was silent for a minute.

“How does a blind person know from where others can see her?”

Evenya smirked darkly. 

“She adapts.”

There was a while of silence. 

“You probably noticed the rune on his arm,” said Evenya. 

Lila hesitated but then recalled something like that. 

“Yes.”

“It’s a run of forgetting. He doesn’t remember anything what happened before he was given to the royal family or the faces and names of his kin. He doesn’t even know what his given name is. ‘Kell’ was created from the initials on a knife he had with him as the only thing from his birth family.” 

Evenya reached for a weapon strapped to her thigh. It was a knife, almost identical to the one that the red antari had. The initials carved into the handle were ‘E.L.’. Evenya Lassvet. 

Lila exhaled slowly.

“You’re his sister. His actual sister.”

Evenya looked at the horizon.

“Yes,” she whispered with a voice full of melancholy. “ _ Krov moyey krovi.” _

_ Blood of my blood.  _

“Why won’t you tell him?”

Evenya laughed dryly. 

“There’s a shit ton of reasons. One. He has a family already. Two. I’m a bloody assassin. Did you see his reaction when I said that I’m the Blind Death? Three. He’ll hate me. He’ll blame me that I left him, that I didn’t take care of him like an older sister should, that I barge into his life and turn it upside down. Four. He had a way of erasing that rune. He could’ve remembered it all: our home island, our language, the happiness of having a sister that wasn’t broken in every way that matters. I told Maris to give him the spell when he’ll see her. She did it for sure. That says it all: he doesn’t want to remember. And why would he? He has you, Rhy and a real family. He’s happy. I don’t want to destroy it.”

Lila felt like she understood. But if she was in a similar situation, she didn’t know if she would be strong enough not to tell. Seeing that the blood of your blood has another family, while you are all alone?

“But you don’t. Have a family, I mean.”

“I don’t need it.”

“Bullshit.”

Evenya raised a brow at her. Lila looked pointedly at the right hand of the assassin, which was still playing with the knife. 

“Then why do you keep that knife?”

Evenya looked at the sea again and smirked. 

“Because not needing a family, does not mean not irrationally wanting it.”

She was silent for a long time and Lila started to wonder if that was it. At last, the assassin moved. From under her shirt, she took out a small flask on a chain. It had some sort of black liquid inside. 

“I always knew that a situation like this was a possibility. And there also is a possibility that I will die if not today, then tomorrow. In this flask are my memories. If I die, take this off my neck and give it to Kell. If he’ll want to know the truth, he’ll know what to do with it.” She put it back under her shirt. 

That was the end of their conversation. Lila was about to go, but something made her ask this one question. 

“Why are you telling  _ me _ this?”

Evenya chuckled. 

“Because you’re a wandering soul like me. Because you’re close to Kell. Because you’re neutral but good and kind of easy to predict. Because you were the only one to notice that I’m hiding something. Because I like you. Because you’re the only entirely sane and logically-thinking person on this entire ship including me.  Because I felt like it. There is a thousand reasons. All and none are true. And also I had to leave something behind me that isn’t a pile of dead bodies, eh?”

Lila chuckled too. 

“I guess so.”

She turned away. Evenya waved her hand again and the barrier probably dissolved. Lila walked away, but not before she heard a softly whispered sentence. 

“ _ Legkiy put i luchshaya zhizn chem u menya, Lila Bard.” _

She wondered what it meant. Maybe she’ll ask Alucard? He seemed to know languages.

 

* * *

“It means ‘easy way and a better life than me’. Or mine. Or a light way. Something like that. It’s an almost dead language, where did you take that from?” said Alucard.   
  
Lila only shrugged.   
  



End file.
